megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf Woods
Wolf Woods, known as in Japan, is a mini-boss in MegaMan Star Force that the player can fight. He is the combination of the human gardener Damian Wolfe and the FM-ian Wolf. As a character, not much is revealed about Wolf Woods, except that he sometimes has trouble controlling himself in Wave Body form, causing him to go into frenzies in which he must battle to calm down. Game History Wolf Woods is a optional boss in the first and third games, which can be unlocked by talking to Damian Wolfe. He has difficulty contolling himself in wave form and must battle to calm himself. Wolf Woods looks like a werewolf and attacks as such, with claw swipes. He can also summon wolves to attack MegaMan as a sort of cris-crossing projectile. His battle has a unique feature in that in the battlefield is shown as a cloudy night. When the clouds move back and reveal the full moon, Wolf Woods becomes stronger and faster until the moon is covered again. As his name gives away,he is a wood-element enemy,meaning he is weak to fire attacks. Anime History He arrives on Earth and attempts to take over the body of a gardener named Damian Wolfe. Damian resists him but when they get to the mall, he sees a bunch of round objects which make him transform into Wolf Woods. He then goes wild and starts causing destruction. Harp Note and MegaMan show up and fight him. Then Gemini Spark showed him a round object which makes him go into his beserk form wher he easily over powers Harp Note and MegaMan. However, Damian's girlfriend shows up and begs him to stop. Damian breaks free of Wolf's control and Wolf leaves his body. Wolf later takes part in the hijacking of the Satellites and fighting MegaMan. However he and the other FM-ians are defeated when MegaMan uses the Star Break. He and Taurus Fire also begin the counter attack of the FM-ians by attacking the city. Then they battle megaman and get the upper hand since it is 2 against 1, until Megaman uses Star Break. Cancer send him and Taurus battle cards which gives them the upper hand until they are lose there EM forms forcing them to retreat. Later, he gets into an argument with Taurus and leaves their base. He then gets chased by Bob Copper and seeks refuge in a little girl's Transer. After some time, he is adopted by the girl as her EM-pet, much to his chagrin. However, due to the lack of opportunity to escape safely, he is forced to stay with the girl, but eventually grows used to it. They then enter a dog competition with the girl, where they also find Geo and Omega-Xis, who is masquerading as an EM-pet. Wolf loses the competition, and with the full moon out, transforms to Wolf Woods and goes berserk. However, the little girl's cries manage to temporarily stop his ramapage, giving MegaMan enough time to finish him off with an Atomic Blazer. In the end, he leaves her, but seeing how hurt the girl was at his "death", he leaves her a miniature version of himself to remind the girl of him. When the EM comet passes over the Earth, Wolf is reduced to behaving like a domestic dog, howling constantly. He also messes up Crown Thunder's attack when he could not resist the temptation of the large bones of the dinosaur skeletons which Crown was controlling. He was last seen about to say goodbye to the little girl who temporarily adopted him, but was deleted by Gemini Spark when they were filling up the Andromeda Key. In the last episode of tribe he is seen behind damian and the girl watching sonia's show with all the other FM-ians who have seemed to be revived. Abilities *'Frequency Change: '''Like all living EM form he change frequncies when he wants. *'Wide Claw: 'Wolf Woods attacks with his claws from left to right he can also turn it into a blast. Similar to Sonic Boom in a Widesword. *'Upper Claw: ' Wolf Woods attacks with an uppercut. *'Howling Wolves: 'Wolf Woods creates 3 wolves who attack. In the third game, he creates them one at a time. *'Beserk Form: 'When the moon is exposed, Wolf Woods goes berserk, moving and attacking faster. Used only in the first game. *'Shock Claw: '''Wolf moves up to the player and performs a Widesword-like attack. He often follows up with an Upper Claw. Used in the third game. Name Wolf Wood's name may be a reference to the species of wolf known as the timber wolf. It also carries any reference that the Wizard Wolf's does. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC